Par le fil rouge du destin
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Couple: Sasuke x Naruto ( Yaoi Alert ) - One Shot Et si la fin de Naruto s'était changé en Yaoi ( après le scan 699) ? Et si Naruto finissait avec Sasuke au lieu d'Hinata? C'est la fin que j'ai imaginé pour ce couple. Enjoy


**Par le fil rouge du destin** *******

L'unique main gauche de Sasuke Uchiwa tenait avec fermeté son ancien bandeau frontal de Konoha. Un bandeau précieux qui malgré sa rayure sur le symbole du village restait un trésor pour Naruto et le ténébreux. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là et Naruto faisait face une dernière fois à son meilleur ami. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire avec un signe de la main droite et le regarda partir pour son voyage à travers le monde.

Quand l'ombre du Uchiwa disparut au loin, Naruto ne put contenir sa souffrance et sa douleur. Il s'accroupit au milieu du chemin et pleura. Pourquoi fallait-il de nouveau lui dire au revoir? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement rester ensembles? Fallait-il toujours qu'ils soit séparés par la vie...? Le blondinet resta là un moment, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il était à la fois heureux d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke, de l'avoir ramené dans le droit chemin et surtout de l'avoir convaincu que couper leur lien était impossible. Mais au fond de lui, que pensait vraiment Sasuke? Naruto avait compris en le revoyant à nouveau que son désir enfoui ne pouvait plus être contenu. Non, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de mettre ce sentiment de côté... C'était désormais impossible. Le retour de Sasuke l'avait convaincu d'une chose.

Oui, Naruto avait enfin compris pourquoi il ne pouvait briser ce lien. Il avait compris pourquoi il avait tant tenu à le retrouver et à le ramener sans le tuer. C'était cette même chose qui poussait Sakura à vouloir revoir Sasuke malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de la tuer maintes fois. Oui, il était amoureux de Sasuke. Mais pas qu'un simple amour, c'était bien plus. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce sentiment profond ancré dans son cœur pur. Mais il devait se résigner. Quand il avait vu Sakura et Sasuke se parler et que la rose était enfin heureuse, il n'avait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Sakura et surtout se faire remballer par Sasuke. Un homme qui aime un homme? Il aurait eu trop honte d'être le seul à ressentir cela. Alors il l'avait laissé partir... Une nouvelle fois.

Interrompu dans sa tristesse , Kakashi arriva par derrière en tenue de Hokage:

\- Naruto... Est-ce que tout va bien?

Le blondinet sécha rapidement ses larmes et sourit:

\- Bien sûr, c'est juste un coup dur de devoir encore dire au revoir à mon meilleur ami.

\- Je comprends. Je venais te voir pour te dire que ta prothèse d'Hashirama était enfin prête. Tu veux la mettre ou attendre comme Sasuke?

Naruto resta un moment pensif.

\- Je voudrais retrouver mon bras rapidement donc je vais aller à l'opération. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus malgré que la guerre soit finie.

Kakashi lui sourit et lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête:

\- Tu fais le bon choix alors suis-moi, Tsunade et Sakura t'attendent.

\- Bien...

Naruto regarda son sensei partir. Il se retourna un peu et revit au fond de lui le fantôme de Sasuke partir pour de bon. Il baissa la tête et serra son unique poing. Un jour il le reverrait à nouveau et peut-être aura t-il enfin décidé quoi faire avec son sentiment d'amour. Mais d'ici là il devrait s'occuper un peu de Konoha.

Lorsque Sasuke quitta la forêt de Konoha il tourna enfin la tête. Il était en hauteur et regarda le village reprendre de plus belles couleurs qu'avant la guerre. Le vent fit voler sa manche gauche dans le vide et il sentit quelque chose pincer son cœur. Il avait pourtant fait son choix et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il voulait redécouvrir le monde par ses nouveaux yeux. Il avait aussi un petit quelque chose qui le perturbait au village. Il n'arrivait pas à rester avec Naruto sans se sentir étrange. Le Uchiwa avait dit au blondinet qu'il le considérait comme un frère. Mais... La façon dont il aimait Itachi ne lui donnait pas la même impression qu'avec Naruto.

En se retrouvant lié par le sang dans la vallée de la fin, Sasuke avait ouvert de nouveau son cœur. Mais il cherchait encore ce que ce sentiment voulait dire. Il était vraiment perturbé par ce retour a Konoha, cette proximité avec le blond et les autres. Il avait vraiment besoin de partir s'aérer, de se retrouver. Malgré tout alors qu'il devait partir sans se retourner, son regard se perdit plusieurs minutes sur le village.

\- Naruto... Arrête de me retenir prisonnier de toi.

Le Uchiwa ferma les yeux et partit enfin pour son long voyage.

Le temps à passé. Konoha était devenu bien plus beau qu'avant et beaucoup plus moderne. Il y avait de nouvelles technologies sorties tout juste cette année, bien utiles pour le contact entre les cinq grands pays. Sur la falaise trônait toujours le visage des six Kages dont le dernier était Kakashi toujours vêtu de son masque. Une vraie légende dans le village. Une place était déjà toute prête pour Naruto mais celui-ci refusait pour le moment le poste. Tout le monde était resté bouche bée quand le blond avait dit que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment...Lui qui voulait être Hokage depuis son enfance! Il répondait toujours la même chose:

\- Désolé mais j'ai encore des choses à régler avec moi même. C'est un problème que je dois résoudre absolument avant de prendre le poste, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur quand mes pensées sont troublées.

Sakura avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle:

\- Quelles pensées peuvent bien te contrarier alors que tout est rentré dans l'ordre? Que nous caches-tu Naruto?

Il lui avait juste souri pour toute réponse , sans rien dire. Sans dire que son cœur était bien loin du village en possession de Sasuke. Malgré tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé en lui, malheureusement. Pourtant il y avait moulte prétendantes qui déclaraient leur flamme mais le blondinet les repoussait à chaque fois. Il comprit maintenant ce que Sasuke ressentait autrefois. C'est très gênant d'être si populaire, surtout avec les filles.

Actuellement, Naruto venait tout juste de dire non à une certaine Usagi qui était partie en pleurant avec son bouquet de roses rouges. L'Uzumaki se sentait toujours très mal dans ses situations mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il put se changer les idées quand Sai le rejoignit:

\- Qui était cette fille?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais elle m'a déclaré sa flamme.

\- Et tu as encore dit non? Ca m'étonne qu'aucune fille de ce village te plaise. Même pas Sakura ou Hinata?

Le blond mit les mains dans les poches en regardant le ciel:

\- Sakura... C'est du passé tu sais, et elle est amoureuse de notre cher Sasuke. Quant à Hinata c'est plus comme ma meilleure amie qu'autre chose. On a discuté ensemble et elle a compris mes sentiments. Au moins une qui comprend...

\- L'amour ne t'intéresse pas alors? Personnellement je suis en train de découvrir ce que c'est et je trouve ça assez merveilleux.

\- Ah oui avec Ino si j'ai bien compris? Je suis vraiment content pour toi Sai. L'amour pour moi c'est... Compliqué.

\- Ah oui?

Naruto soupira. Il ne répondit pas à cette interrogation suspendue et se mit à marcher dans le village pour oublier son cœur un instant. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et Sakura arriva en larmes, se lançant sur Naruto:

\- Naruto... Naruto... C'est terrible!

Le blond fut surpris et la prit par les épaules:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

\- C'est Sasuke... Il...

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de sont corps et s'écroula sur Naruto. Le blond paniqua :

\- Quoi!? Quoi Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

\- Il est mort! Hurla-t-elle en serrant la veste du blond.

Naruto se stoppa. Il pâlit et se bloqua. Non c'était impossible? Pourquoi? Il eut du mal à se reprendre:

\- Comment ça? Explique-moi!

La rose hoqueta un bon moment puis lui tendit une enveloppe avec l'écriture de Gaara. Naruto sortit fébrilement la lettre du Kazekage:

 _" Pour Kakashi Hatake, le 6ème Hokage:_

 _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer une triste nouvelle._

 _Nous venons tout juste de trouver le corps mort de Sasuke Uchiwa dans une de nos contrées. Il semble avoir été tué par quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais organiser une réunion des 5 Kages en urgence. Le corps de votre ami vous parviendra d'ici demain au soir. Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances... A vous et à l'équipe de Naruto._

 _Kazekage, Gaara no subaku . "_

L'Uzumaki regarda la lettre avec horreur. Il dût s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler à cette nouvelle. Non il ne pouvait pas y croire c'était impossible! Comment Sasuke aurait pu mourir avec sa pupille et ses pouvoirs plus grands que n'importe qui? Il ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes et de rage se précipita chez Kakashi qui l'attendait déjà:

\- Comment c'est possible? Qui a fait ça?

L'homme masqué baissa un peu la tête derrière son bureau. Il savait la peine endurée par la perte d'un meilleur ami:

\- On n'en sait encore rien il faut attendre l'arrivée de Gaara et du corps de Sasuke...

\- Mais je...

\- Naruto. Je peux comprendre ta colère et ton désarroi mais il faudra patienter.

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas... Vous ne savez rien de mes sentiments!

Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et regarda Naruto partir par la fenêtre.

Complètement désemparé Naruto tourna en rond toute la journée et le lendemain. Il ne répondit à aucun ami et ne sortit que lorsque le corps de Sasuke devait arriver. Quand le moment fut venu il se précipita au lieu de rendez-vous et trouva Gaara en habit de Kage avec un air triste.

\- Naruto...

Il ne put rien dire face à l'expression de douleur qu'affichait son ami de Konoha. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et alla voir prêt de la charrette. Avant de soulever le drap il eut un geste de recul. Allait-il vraiment le trouver mort? Etait-ce vraiment Sasuke qui était en-dessous? Il avait trop peur de regarder. Temari le fit pour lui et souleva le drap rapidement, sans que le blond puisse réagir. Et ce qu'il y vit le terrifia. Sasuke était bel et bien mort, allongé sur cette charrette en bois avec toujours son bras en moins. Ses yeux avaient été arrachés. Temari remit la bâche:

\- Je pense qu'on l'a attaqué pour ses yeux. Mais de la à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé on en est loin, désolée... Mes sincères condoléances.

Naruto recula et tomba au sol. Il perdit pied. Il regarda Kakashi arriver et regarder lui aussi le corps. Tsunade était là pour inspecter et confirma les choses:

\- C'est bien son corps, il n'y a pas de doute...

Rapidement, les médecins de Konoha amenèrent le corps à la morgue et Naruto resta seul, assis sur le sol humide. Il ne pouvait pas l'assimiler. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'allongea sans rien dire et hurla.

Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre jusqu'au sang et se parla à lui même:

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir!? J'aurais dû le retenir et lui parler de mes sentiments. Je ne comprends toujours tout que trop tard, je suis un idiot, un imbécile! Sasuke... Tu m'avais promis de revenir un jour! Je ne peux plus... Non...

Il fut secoué de tremblements et eut du mal à faire passer sa crise de nerfs. Le blond vit arriver d'autres ninjas et il partit chez lui, s'enfermant à double tour. Devenir Hokage? Ce n'était même plus envisageable. Il repensa à la mort de Jiraya et ressentit ses effets en double. La vie était trop cruelle.

Les jours suivants, tout Konoha était en alerte. Il fallait comprendre comment Sasuke avait pu mourir et par quelle menace. Kakashi était sur l'affaire avec Tsunade et d'autres ninjas. Les seuls absents était Naruto et Sakura qui restaient enfermés chez eux, en déprime. Personne n'arrivait à leur parler même pas Shikamaru le diplomate qui passait tous les jours avec Temari en soutien.

Ce ne fut qu'un soir où la donne changea. Alors que Naruto mangeait un énième plat de ramen au lit pour ne pas se laisser mourir, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Un grand aigle arriva juste devant sa fenêtre. Il attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Naruto regarda l'animal avec stupeur, il était étonnant de voir ce genre d'animal ici et surtout avec un paquet dans les serres. Un aigle. Sasuke? Le blond se précipita avec un maigre espoir et ouvrit grand ses vitres.

L'oiseau pénétra dans l'appartement et déposa son colis. Il repartit aussitôt en criant. Le blond était si empressé qu'il tomba au sol en descendant de son lit. Malgré la douleur il courut jusqu'au colis anonyme. Il n'y avait aucune adresse ni aucun expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit avec frénésie. Le papier s'écrasa au sol et Naruto regarda avec surprise ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Une écharpe rouge bien pliée était dedans avec un petit mot écrit salement et rapidement:

" _Par le fil rouge de notre destin, tu sauras trouver la vérité. SU_ "

Naruto resta un moment pensif puis il sourit en pleurant:

\- SU ? Sasuke Uchiwa, je ne suis pas fou hein. J'y crois. C'est mon seul espoir mais j'y crois.

Il serra le petit mot contre lui puis le regarda une nouvelle fois:

\- Par le fil rouge de notre destin? La vérité? Dit-il en réfléchissant, la vérité c'est que tu es vivant n'est-ce pas. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé ça avant de mourir hein? Je n'ai plus rien si tu n'es plus là alors pitié dis-moi que tu es vivant...

Il finit par s'endormir avec l'écharpe à la main et la lettre dans l'autre. Il tenait l'écharpe avec son nouveau bras. Il chercherait la vérité. Même si Sasuke était vraiment mort, il lui rendrait justice.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il se remémora bien vite le colis mystérieux et reprit foi en la vie. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à se préparer. Quand il s'habilla de son haut noir, de son bandeau et de son fidèle pantalon orange, Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. Il remarqua que les ninjas les plus gradés étaient en effervescence. Ils cherchaient toujours la cause de la mort de Sasuke. Au vu de la puissance du Uchiwa c'était compréhensible que sa mort inquiète tout le monde.

Le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se bandit son nouveau bras qui avait totalement fusionné avec son corps. Il savait l'utiliser à merveille. Il prépara ensuite tout son attirail de ninja. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre et malgré ce maigre espoir, il y croyait. Avant de partir il prit l'écharpe rouge dans ses mains et la fixa un moment " le fil rouge de notre destin". Il se répéta la phrase en boucle puis accrocha le bout de tissu à son cou. Sous la sensation de la laine il sourit stupidement. Si c'était bien Sasuke qui lui avait envoyé il avait bon goût...

Fermant la porte de son appartement le blond se dirigea vers le bureau du Hokage. Il voulait en savoir plus sur l'affaire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il entra donc dans la pièce où Kakashi discutait avec plusieurs ninjas. Sakura était là également avec des cernes sous les yeux et la mine blafarde. Habillée de son haut rouge et d'un short noir, elle regarda le blond avec un maigre sourire de compassion.

\- Tu as l'air en forme je suis contente de voir que tu tiens bon.

\- ... Oui je suis motivé par cette affaire et je veux en connaître le fin mot. Y a t-il du nouveau?

La rose s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre:

\- Et bien, Tsunade examine le corps mais il n'y a aucun indice à en tirer pour le moment. Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant c'est que plusieurs villages ninjas ont été décimés par un homme en tenue blanche. On tente d'y faire le rapprochement puisque Sasuke a été retrouvé dans un de ses villages en ruine. C'était dans le pays du vent dans un hameau appelé Kyoufuu . Ca serait le 5ème à s'être vu attaqué en pleine nuit.

Le blond hocha de la tête , pensif.

\- Il y a des survivants de ces villages ninjas?

\- Que très peu oui, c'est ceux qui nous ont prévenus avoir vu un homme tout de blanc vêtu et aux yeux de glace, s'en prendre à tout le monde. De ce que j'ai compris il avait l'air calme mais cachait une énorme puissance et réserve de chakra. C'est tout, je crois.

Sakura parcourut ses notes et Naruto commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il pensait se rendre à Kyoufuu pour en apprendre plus:

\- Dans le village où l'on à trouvé Sasuke, quelqu'un a vu quelque chose à ce sujet?

\- Justement j'allais voir ce que donnent les interrogatoires , allons-y ensembles.

Le blond opina et ils se rendirent dans un tout nouveau bâtiment pour les entretiens. Il y trouvèrent Shikamaru dans les nuages.

\- Alors? Demanda la rose, du nouveau?

Shikamaru sortit de ses songes et regarda Naruto:

\- Tiens il sort de son trou aujourd'hui. Très belle écharpe soit dit en passant.

Le blond regarda le bout de tissu rouge tandis que son ami soupira:

\- Apparemment le soir où ça s'est passé, deux survivants ont vu Sasuke se battre avec ferveur. Il y aurait eu un combat titanesque qui aurait détruit une sacrée partie du paysage.

\- Il doit être aussi fort que lui ou moi voir plus alors, pensa Naruto à voix haute.

\- Oui sûrement, ce qui n'arrange pas nos affaires juste après la guerre. On est en pleine reconstruction du monde ninja et voilà qu'un homme dangereux fait surface, Répliqua Shikamaru. Enfin d'après eux Sasuke les aurait aidés à fuir mais il n'aurait donc pas pu assister à la fin de ce duel dont nous connaissons tous l'issue. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à nous dire.

\- Je vois, murmura la rose. Merci pour ces informations.

\- Oui merci beaucoup, dit le blond en souriant.

Les deux amis de la team 7 sortirent du bâtiment et Sakura dut s'asseoir sur un banc, fatiguée, impuissante.

\- Naruto... Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre celui qui a fait ça. Je pense qu'on devrait aller faire d'autres recherches malgré l'interdiction de Kakashi.

\- L'interdiction de Kakashi? S'étonna le blond.

\- Oui il ne veut pas qu'on sorte du village pour le moment et qu'on s'immisce trop dans cette affaire.

\- ... C'est stupide!

Naruto serra les poings et regarda la rose se lever:

\- De toute façon j'ai besoin d'y prendre part c'est physique. Je vais aller moi même interroger les deux survivants du village! Tu viens avec moi?

Naruto la regarda un moment puis ses yeux se baissèrent.

\- Qu'y a t-il? Tu ne t'en sens pas la force? Répliqua-t-elle inquiète.

\- En quelque sorte oui, mentit-il. Je découvrirais de toute façon ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke je te le promets!

Il lui sourit et leva le pouce ce qui la fit fondre en larmes. Le blond se retourna:

\- Sakura...

La rose leva les yeux humides vers le dos du blond.

\- Je pense que tu es en droit de le savoir mais... Je suis aussi amoureux de Sasuke et je suis vraiment désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit. Surtout que s'il venait à être vivant, je ne pourrais pas te le laisser. Je le ferais mien. J'ai enfin fait mon choix, c'est égoïste je le sais mais... Je ne peux plus vivre dans le déni. Je suis vraiment désolé...

A ces mots le blond disparut aussi rapidement que l'éclair et laissa la jeune fille s'écrouler au sol. Elle eut du mal de comprendre ses paroles , toutes ses paroles.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer en la laissant derrière lui ainsi mais en même temps il était content de lui avoir dit. Pour une fois il avait eu le courage de le faire et la pseudo mort de Sasuke lui en avait donné le déclic. En espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie pour lui dire ses sentiments, Naruto courut jusqu'aux portes de Konoha. Il devait le faire seul, c'était sa quête , son fil rouge, son amour. Il sortit en douce grâce à sa nouvelle vitesse et courut jusqu'au village de Kyoufuu.

Lorsque Naruto arriva au village désert, il ne trouva que d'énormes trous béants. Il y avait l'air d'avoir eu un combat digne de leur ancien duel dans la vallée de la fin. Par ci par là on trouvait des morceaux de bois brisés et d'autre débris. Les maisons avaient été réduites en petits morceaux si bien qu'il n'était plus possible de dire si vraiment il y avait eu un village ici.

Le blond parcourut l'endroit et sauta de trou en trou. Il y dénicha des shurikens coupés en deux et d'autres morceaux d'armes blanches. Ils devaient appartenir soit à Sasuke soit aux ninjas du villages ou peut être même à l'ennemi. Aucune idée de leur appartenance. Naruto remarqua cependant des traces indescriptibles ressemblant fortement à des coups de Raikiri. Ca c'était la signature de Sasuke, aucun doute. Il remarqua même au fond du village des traces d'Amaterasu. Il y avait bel et bien eu un combat de titan ici bas.

\- Y a t-il quelqu'un?

Il hurla mais aucun signe de vie à l'horizon. Son regard se posa sur les nombreuses morts que ceux de Suna s'étaient occupés d'enterrer. Il y en avait beaucoup et tous était reconnus comme de valeureux ninjas qui avaient probablement participés à la dernière grande guerre. Les pauvres avait survécu à un massacre mais pas à celui-ci... Ce village était d'ailleurs un des piliers pour le pays du vent.

Soudain le blond se figea, il se mit en hauteur et remarqua un message inscrit dans la roche. Probablement gravé par le Raikiri de Sasuke, en hauteur:

 _" La Vallée"_

Naruto haussa un sourcil:

\- La vallée? La vallée de la fin? Pourquoi il a marqué cela?

Il resta pensif un moment:

\- Si l'ennemi avait marqué ça alors je tomberais dans un piège mais en même temps la vallée de la fin est notre lieu à Sasuke et moi. Notre fil rouge... Je vois.

Il sourit et s'étira. Naruto se dit que si Sasuke avait pu y réchapper ou autre, il avait bien du aller quelque part et quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci? En plus l'ennemi ne pouvait pas comprendre ce message , ça pouvait être n'importe quelle vallée. Il n'y a que Naruto qui le pouvait!

Remotivé, il fit demi-tour pour retourner au pays du feu. Il devait y aller rapidement s'il ne voulait pas rater son occasion de comprendre la vérité. Durant son trajet il repensa à d'anciens souvenirs. Il se souvint quand petit, Sasuke s'était mis devant lui pour le protéger des pics de glace. Et quand à son tour il s'était mis devant lui pendant l'examen de chunnin. Depuis toujours Naruto adorait cette petite rivalité de puissance. Il adorait quand Sasuke le cherchait et inversement. Déjà à cette époque était-ce vraiment de l'amitié? Il ne le savait pas mais il était sûr que c'était cette rivalité qui l'avait fait grandir et qui l'avait encore plus poussé dans les bras de Sasuke. Quand celui-ci était parti, Naruto avait ressenti un tel vide. Un vide qui ne se combla que par sa recherche et son retour. Oui Sasuke était tout pour lui et il l'admettait enfin.

Arrivé à la vallée de la fin, l'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis le jour ou il s'était retrouvé au sol avec un bras en moins. Les statues étaient brisées et se tenaient pas le bout des doigts alors que l'eau en recouvrait une petite partie. Seule différence était les environs, soit la forêt, qui reprenait ses droits de la nature. D'un bond, Naruto se rendit sur les statues. Il se retourna plusieurs fois cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minute il remarqua une ombre dans les fourrés. Son cœur s'emballa en une fraction de seconde. Etait-ce Sasuke? Si oui il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire... Il avait juste envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser... Il rougit en y pensant et regarda l'ombre se rapprocher.

\- S...Sasuke?

La personne ne répondit pas et se rapprocha. Naruto blêmit en remarquant qu'il était blanc ce haut en bas. D'un geste rapide il recula d'un mètre et sorti un Kunai. L'homme qui se rapprocha, sourit d'un air étrange. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment comme Sai anciennement.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas ton ami aux yeux vairons.

\- Aux yeux vairons? Dit le blond incrédule. Ah! Oui ses deux yeux sont différents c'est vrai.

Devant l'air stupide du blond, l'homme se figea un instant. Il se demandait qui était cet énergumène à l'aura si étrange et si lumineuse. En voyant le bandage de son bras il y fit le rapprochement:

\- Oh tu es l'autre alors. Ca m'arrange je serais quitte de te courir après comme avec ce Uchiwa. Le soleil et la lune.

Naruto tenta de sonder son assaillant , sans succès:

\- Qui es-tu? Et pourquoi t'en es-tu pris au village ainsi qu'à mon ami Sasuke?

\- Quel malpoli je fais. Je m'appelle Toneri Ōtsutsuki et je viens pour détruire tous les shinobis, dit-il en faisant une courbette. Mais pour ce faire je dois commencer par me débarrasser des deux réincarnations des fils d'Hagoromo.

La façon dont il était au courant de l'histoire décontenança Naruto qui fut surpris de voir Toneri foncer sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger et de se voir repousser par la puissance d'attaque de l'ennemi. L'homme en blanc se déplaçait d'une manière très rapide et Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à contrer ses attaques. Il n'eut même pas encore le temps de lancer un Rasengan. On ressentait bien que Toneri n'avait aucune envie de discuter mais juste de tuer et d'en finir. Malgré son visage impassible, il dégageait une certaine haine.

Le blond retrouva un peu de vigueur alors que Toneri recula pour utiliser le Ninjutsu. Et se mit en mode Kyuubi:

\- Qu'as-tu fait de Sasuke? Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort!

Toneri sourit mais ne répondit rien ce qui mit en rogne Naruto:

\- Bordel tu vas me répondre! Qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami!?

Il hurla plus qu'il ne parla.

\- De toute façon je vais te mettre une raclée et je trouverais moi même mes réponses! Et je le retrouverais!

Les yeux animaux de Naruto étaient emprunts d'une franchise et d'un amour inconditionnel qui mit mal à l'aise Toneri. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de consulter Kurama et se lança sur son ennemi. Une nouvelle grande bataille débuta. L'homme en blanc était très puissant, comme Kaguya, et Naruto tenta tout ce qu'il avait pour le faire plier. Le duel s'intensifia entre Ninjutsu et Taijustsu. Au dessus des statues , sur l'eau. Le paysage commençait une nouvelle fois à se déformer. Les Rasen-shurikens firent des énormes trous dans la forêt fraîchement remise. Le blond, pressé de retrouver Sasuke y mettait tout son cœur mais était aussi très imprudent.

Lors d'une attaque frontale Naruto fut décontenancé de voir Toneri disparaître d'un coup par un trou noir et de revenir derrière lui:

\- Tu devrait laisser moins d'ouvertures, déclara-t-il.

Sur ce Toneri transperça le dos de Naruto qui tomba sur les statues. L'attaque le paralysa de l'intérieur et le rendit inapte à bouger.

\- Il te manque de la stratégie et de l'intellect jeune enfant réincarné. Tu es trop impulsif et tu n'a même pas pensé à tester mes pouvoirs. Merci de me rendre la tâche plus facile.

Toneri eut à l'instant un sourire sadique et lança une énorme décharge de Chakra sur le blond qui ne pouvait esquiver. Cette attaque était énorme et devrait en finir avec le blond. Celle-ci explosa lors de l'impact et éblouit l'homme en blanc. Quand la lumière diminua Toneri faillit s'étrangler de stupeur.

Sasuke était là , par dessus Naruto. Il avait lancé son sabre qui fit office de paratonnerre. Il n'avait donc encaissé que 30% de l'attaque. Le regard du ténébreux était noir et dirigé vers Toneri. Il tenait la tête de Naruto de son seul bras valide mais avait l'air d'avoir subi de graves dégâts d'avant l'attaque. L'homme en blanc eut un air plus grincheux qu'à l'origine:

\- Te voilà enfin toi. Je vois que tu as eu un peu le temps de te rétablir mais je n'en ai pas fini. Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer en bonne et due forme ainsi que ton ami du soleil.

Sasuke le transperça de son regard:

\- Ose ne serait-ce que lui faire du mal et tu verras de quoi je suis vraiment capable. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le deuxième fils de Kaguya ou un de ses descendants, que tu es invincible. A nous deux, nous sommes beaucoup plus forts.

\- Oh c'est pour ça que tu l'a appelé en renfort, comme c'est touchant.

Toneri fit une mine désapprobatrice:

\- Je tuerais tous les shinobis de ce monde qui ont osé utilisé le chakra pour des fins abjectes telles que la guerre. Je me fiche bien du sort qu'a vécu ma mère qui m'a ramenée ici sûrement pour exterminer ceux qui l'avait scellé. Peut m'importe son désir. Je vais rayer les shinobis et tout le monde s'en portera mieux. Et ça commence par vous deux.

Durant ce bref temps de parole , Naruto n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il sentait le poids de Sasuke se coller à son corps. La chaleur que lui procurait cet instant était indescriptible et la façon dont le ténébreux venait de le sauver le rendit toute chose. Sa retrouvaille n'était pas de tout repos. Il ne put que rougir et attendre que Sasuke se relève pour lui aussi reprendre pied. Il regarda le Uchiwa:

\- Merci , tu m'as sauvé la vie Sasuke.

Le ténébreux le regarda en biais avec un petit sourire indescriptible:

\- Je vois que tu as bien compris mon message et tu portes même l'écharpe. On va pouvoir se débarrasser du dernier gêneur de la lignée de Kaguya ici même.

Toneri prépara une énorme technique de Ninjutsu. Naruto sourit:

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire car je n'en comprends que la moitié. Mais pour un fight avec toi je ne dirais jamais non, on va se le faire comme avec Kaguya, ensembles.

Sasuke sourit en se retournant vers l'ennemi.

\- Oui ensembles.

A deux ils se mirent en position pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire de passé, de lignée et de destin.

L'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, ils se protégèrent mutuellement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps et pourtant ils se battaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Sous la forme de Kyuubi et avec le plus fort des Susano , Naruto et Sasuke étaient plus forts que jamais. Il y avait une certaine alchimie lors de ce combat qui échappa complètement à Toneri. Il avait beau les attaquer sur tous les fronts, il n'arrivait pas à les toucher. Sasuke attaquait, Naruto le protégeait. Le blond chargeait, le ténébreux le défendait. C'était un véritable balai aérien que ce combat contre le dernier être aux pouvoirs d'un dieu. Malgré la force écrasante de Toneri Ōtsutsuki, le duo réussit à le mettre en difficulté.

Après trente minutes d'un combat acharné, Toneri se retrouva au sol. Sasuke et Naruto décidèrent de le détruire. Avec une technique de scellement des Uzumaki que Naruto avait appris récemment il fit en sorte que l'homme ne puisse plus bouger. Sasuke qui se tenait près, derrière Naruto, lança Amaterasu sur Toneri. Puis en synchronisation les deux hommes lancèrent une attaque combinée aux pouvoirs dévastateurs. L'homme en blanc hurla son mécontentement et lança de graves menaces. Malheureusement il fut désintégré par le duo implacable , vainqueur de la 4ème grande guerre. Son âme retourna avec celle de sa mère et de son frère Hagoromo.

Quand le combat prit fin, les deux ninjas se reposèrent sur les statues. Naruto s'écroula contre la falaise en miettes.

\- Ah, je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Je savais que tu étais vivant, on ne peut pas te tuer comme ça!

Sasuke resta debout en face du blond avec sa manche pendante:

\- Le seul qui pourrait me tuer c'est toi.

\- Mais je ne le ferais pas , rit Naruto soulagé. Quand j'ai vu ton corps mort j'avoue avoir été extrêmement... Triste. Pourquoi y a t-il eu un corps de toi, mort, dans le village de Kyoufuu? Et puis comment as-tu rencontré Toneri?

Le ténébreux rangea sa nouvelle longue mèche de cheveux noirs:

\- C'est vrai que je te dois des explications. En fait, durant mon voyage j'ai réussi à trouver mes réponses à tout ce pour quoi j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Alors que j'allais revenir à Konoha j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai senti qu'on me suivait. Je suis tombé un soir sur Toneri mais je lui avais tendu un piège. En gros on s'est battus et j'ai réussi à découvrir son but ainsi que son identité. Mais il était bien trop fort pour moi seul , j'avais besoin de toi à tout prix.

Sur l'instant Naruto se sentit rougir et le ténébreux continua:

\- Comme ce destin semble nous colle à la peau depuis qu'on a appris de qui l'on était les réincarnations, j'ai décidé de t'amener à moi. Mais j'avais besoin de me faire passer pour mort alors j'ai pris un villageois quelconque qui était déjà décédé. Grâce à une technique de mon nouvel œil j'ai modifié son corps pour le faire ressembler au mien en tout point et je lui ai mis mon chakra. Ensuite je lui ai coupé un bras et arraché les yeux pour être sûr que ça soit moi. Bref, Toneri m'a cru mort pendant un petit moment et j'ai eu le temps de t'envoyer ce message et d'écrire l'autre sur le rocher. Je me suis rendu à la vallée et j'ai attendu mais Toneri m'a bien vite retrouvé. Heureusement tu es arrivé juste quand il le fallait.

Le blond comprit toute l'histoire et croisa les doigts sous son menton:

\- Intelligent comme toujours. Mais tu m'as fichu une peur bleue alors ne recommence plus jamais ça!

\- Oh je savais que tu découvrirais la vérité , tu es si persistant quand tu t'y mets, dit le ténébreux avec un air mystérieux au visage. L'écharpe te va bien. Et ta nouvelle coupe aussi.

Naruto regarda l'étoffe rouge à son cou et se sentit nerveux:

\- Merci... D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cette écharpe?

Le ténébreux se rapprocha de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux:

\- ... Quand j'ai fini de faire le point sur moi même j'ai décidé de te donner ce cadeau symbolisant notre destinée. Je comptais te la donner dans d'autres circonstances mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire dans l'ombre du ténébreux. Celui-ci se pencha au-dessus de lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond:

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Naruto rougit et déglutit. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et sentit le souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau. Maintenant qu'il était bien vivant en face de lui avec cet air si séducteur il n'avait plus aucun emprise sur son corps. Il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul son et resta collé contre le mur.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- J'ai beau m'éloigner de toi, tenter de t'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je n'y arrive pas. Durant ce voyage je n'ai cessé de vouloir me retrouver à tes côtés. Et c'est cette réponse que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps. Je suis loin de t'aimer comme Itachi, tu est loin d'être un frère pour moi, tu es plutôt...

Il prit le bout de l'écharpe rouge entre sa main et tira vers lui ce qui fit lever complètement la tête de Naruto. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Naruto d'un abord choqué et rouge comme une tomate se laissa aller. Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu cet instant! Le moment où de nouveau il pourrait poser ses lèvres contre lui. Sentir son odeur et pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec le Uchiwa. Il répondit à son baiser en fermant les yeux et en posant ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de Sasuke. Voyant que le blond avait l'air d'approuver son geste, il se colla contre lui et le colla complètement contre le mur de pierre. Il tenait toujours l'écharpe dans la main et se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps de Naruto avec une autre main.

Le baiser se prolongea. Naruto gémit quand Sasuke quitta ses lèvres pour son cou. Le ténébreux parsema langoureusement de baisers son cou et son oreille gauche. Naruto sentit une chaleur indescriptible envahir son corps et serra le Uchiwa contre lui qui de son côté commençait à déshabiller le blond. Comme toujours plus d'action que de paroles Sasuke avait décidé de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de lui dire. Le moment étant propice vu qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Dans cette optique le ténébreux continua sa conquête du corps de Naruto en descendant avec sa langue jusqu'à son téton gauche. Le blondinet avait totalement perdu l'usage de la parole et gémit de plus belle. Il était rouge de honte et d'envie. Tout son corps se tendit sous les coup de langue expert du Uchiwa qui jouait avec lui. Quand Sasuke se frotta contre son pantalon, il sentit une bosse ce qui le motiva à continuer. Naruto bandait plus fort jamais. Il en avait rêvé de ce genre de choses , oh oui il en avait rêvé! Mais jamais il pensait que Sasuke viendrait de lui même pour lui faire ce genre de choses si peu orthodoxes.

Quand Sasuke lâcha enfin le téton gauche il s'en prit à celui de droite les faisant se dresser de plaisir. Le ténébreux en profita pour retirer sa cape grise et son haut noir. Le bandeau en tissu se retira au même instant laissant Naruto pouvoir profiter encore plus de cette chevelure qu'il aimait tant. Cette chevelure qui descendit de plus en plus sur son corps. Naruto mit la main devant sa bouche et tenta de chercher sa respiration quand le ténébreux ouvrit sa braguette. Il allait vraiment faire ça là ? En plein air? Le blond aurait voulu lui demander mais rien d'autre que des gémissements ne sortaient de sa bouche.

Le ténébreux ouvrit son pantalon et s'allongea sur le blond ne lui donnant aucun moyen de bouger. Tous deux leur parties intimes se touchèrent à travers leur boxer:

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être excité, s'exprima Naruto faiblement. Et moi qui me demandais si tu allais ou non me repousser si je t'avouais mes vrais sentiments.

Sasuke se stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux avec malice:

\- Toutes les nuits je suis excité quand je pense à toi, Naruto. Laisse-moi enfin assouvir mon envie.

Sur ces paroles Naruto fut plus rouge que son écharpe elle même et Sasuke en profita pour descendre plus bas. L'Uzumaki le regarda au bord du plaisir:

\- Non, tu ne vas quand même pas...

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, Sasuke prit le sexe de son amant et le mit dans sa bouche. Naruto poussa un cri de bonheur, une sensation inexplicable le prit. Il avait chaud, si chaud. Il avait envie de jouir mais se retint pour faire durer le plaisir de cet instant attendu, encore et encore. Sasuke y mit du sien et en profita pour enlever le pantalon orange du blond qui se retrouva complètement à nu, avec seule l'écharpe à son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer dans la bouche de Sasuke qui prenait plaisir à faire des vas et viens insistants. Il donna des coups de langues et de sa seule main continua son mouvement. Un mouvement ample et lent qui donnait encore plus de sensations à un Naruto débordé. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens dont Sasuke apprécia la vue. Il adorait cette expression sur le visage de Naruto et se délectait de son pouvoir sexuel.

Naruto se sentit venir et se cambra :

\- Je viens , arrête...

Sasuke stoppa son mouvement et se lécha la lèvre. Il adorait vraiment le regarder comme ça. Il prit alors la tête de Naruto et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le ténébreux retira son pantalon et mit son sexe contre celui du blond. Naruto les prit dans sa main et fit le mouvement à la place de Sasuke qui pour la première fois eut un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir. Le ténébreux resta assis à profiter pendant que Naruto qui assouvissait ses fantasmes, se mit à lécher le torse nu de Sasuke. Il s'amusa avec les tétons et le cou que son amant tendit telle une invitation. Jamais le Uchiwa ne s'était senti aussi bien et en osmose avec ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire Naruto sien et il serait au comble du bonheur tant recherché. Il décida donc de le stopper dans ses mouvements et l'embrassa langoureusement en l'allongeant sur la pierre froide d'Hashirama.

Il fit quelques mouvements sensuels sur Naruto qui profitait de l'instant pour palper les fesses fermes du Uchiwa. Si musclées et si excitantes. Sasuke ne pouvait plus se retenir sous ses attouchements et il retourna le blond comme une crêpe. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais comprit bien vite par quoi il allait passer. Il avait peur mais en même temps il en mourrait d'envie. Sasuke allait être en lui. Un rêve inavouable. Le ténébreux pensait que son amant allait riposter mais au contraire il se tendit prêt à se faire prendre.

\- Hm tu m'excites de plus en plus Naruto. Laisse-moi te faire mien.

Sous ses paroles Naruto serra le morceau de l'écharpe qui traînait au sol et se mordit la lèvre de joie. Sasuke pénétra alors doucement en lui, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Malgré tout il le laissa aller jusqu'au bout et d'un grand coup de rein il parvint à agrandir la zone. Plusieurs mouvement et il s'y sentait déjà à l'aise. Naruto ne savait que penser de cet instant, cela faisait extrêmement mal mais en même temps donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Après quelques coups il ne ressentait plus que le plaisir. Du côté du ténébreux il se sentait plein d'euphorie. Il poussait de petits cris de plaisir et sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder à venir.

De plus en plus rapide, Sasuke accentua ses mouvements. Naruto bougea lui aussi pour profiter encore plus de cet instant hors norme et inespéré. Lorsque Sasuke de sa main libre, tint le sexe du blond , il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir. Le ténébreux agita à la fois son corps et sa main:

\- En même temps Naruto.

\- Oui, hurla ce dernier au bord du paradis.

A l'instant fatidique Sasuke donna un grand coup de rein et Naruto jouit dans sa main. Ils hurlèrent en symbiose. Le ténébreux avait utilisé toutes ses dernières forces et s'écroula sur Naruto qui venait de se retourner. De ses deux mains il en plaqua une sur son front et l'autre sur le dos du Uchiwa. Les deux hommes restèrent là, nus, un bon moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

L'Uzumaki regarda le ciel bleu qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau:

\- Sasuke... Je tenais à te le dire de vive voix avant que tu ne partes pour ton voyage mais je n'avais pas eu le courage. A cause de Sakura entre autre. Que je tiens à toi autrement que ce que tu pouvais imaginer et je me suis même dit que tu te moquerais de moi. Je ne m'explique pas ce sentiment mais je suis sûr que je t'aime comme j'aimerais une fille...

Il rougit et ferma les yeux à cette déclaration. Sasuke releva la tête et de son bras libre caressa les cheveux court du blond:

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Sakura tu devrais pourtant bien le savoir je l'ai dit tellement de fois. Même à la fin de la guerre avant notre duel.

\- Je... Oui c'est vrai mais elle , elle t'aime. Enfin de toute façon je lui ai dit la vérité sur mes sentiments alors...

\- Elle va s'y faire, tu préférerais peut-être que je fasse semblant de l'aimer?

\- Non, dit le blond les yeux grands ouverts.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans le torse de son amant. Il s'écroula à côté de Naruto et prit l'écharpe dans sa main en la regardant:

\- Je ne me serais jamais moqué de toi. Je t'aurais sûrement violé aux abords de Konoha.

Naruto rit de bon cœur et sentit que les dernières barrières tombaient entre eux.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit non.

\- Vraiment? Dit Sasuke sensuellement. Tu as de la chance que je suis fatigué sinon j'en aurais remis une couche.

Naruto s'empourpra et se colla contre le Ténébreux qui fut surpris d'une telle réaction. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi à flâner. Ils s'endormirent même quelque instant sous le soleil de plomb, main dans la main.

Il fallait pourtant rentrer à Konoha ce qu'ils firent le lendemain. Ils s'étaient donné un petit coup dans la rivière et s'étaient rhabillés. Quand ils regardèrent les portes du village, ils eurent du mal de vouloir rentrer tellement ils planaient encore sur un petit nuage:

\- Ca aura été une mission très surprenante, lâcha Naruto de but en blanc.

\- Et moi qui pensait rentrer avec l'écharpe et ma déclaration, on peut dire que ça a raté, répondit le ténébreux dans son Poncho.

Naruto se gratta la joue en rougissant:

\- J'ai bien aimé la déclaration d'hier, c'était encore mieux comme ça. Et je n'aurais vraiment jamais cru que mes sentiments auraient pu être réciproques...

Il se cacha à moitié dans son écharpe rouge ce qui amusa le ténébreux qui tira dessus et lui donna un baiser furtif:

\- Moi de même mais mon voyage m'aura ouvert les yeux.

Naruto allait répondre que c'était sa mort qui avait été le déclic quand Sakura arriva en larmes. Elle sauta dans les bras de Sasuke qui ne put rien répliquer:

\- Tu es en vie je suis tellement heureuse! Ah Sasuke mon dieu j'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir.

Elle le serra fort contre elle. Naruto se sentit soudain très jaloux et regarda sur le côté. Sasuke haussa un sourcil amusé et attendit que Sakura le lâche enfin. La rose sentit que le ténébreux ne répondait pas à son étreinte:

\- Est-ce que tout va bien au moins?

\- Très bien merci, c'est une longue histoire mais on s'est débarrassé du dernier boulet de ce monde.

\- Je vois, dit-elle surprise.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin Sasuke recula. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il tira le blond qui bougonnait vers lui. Naruto tourna à peine la tête que Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement devant Sakura. Le choc reçu par cet instant fit reculer Sakura contre la porte du village. Les larmes arrivèrent. Quand ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre Naruto resta choqué:

\- Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu...

\- Il faut bien qu'elle et les autres soient au courant, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à mentir. Voilà qui est fait. On y va.

Il tira Naruto pas le bras qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke restait fidèle à lui même tout en ayant vraiment changé. Pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto se laissa aller et abandonna Sakura en pleurs. Il tint Sasuke par la main et les deux hommes se promenèrent dans le village jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto.

Avant d'aller retrouver Kakashi et les autres, les deux hommes décidèrent de prendre une douche ensembles et de profiter encore un peu l'un de l'autre. Après toutes ses années d'attente ils pouvaient bien en profiter un peu. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace et que tout était réglé. Naruto sourit à cette pensée et se dit que peut être il était temps de prendre le poste de Hokage.

Le retour de Sasuke avait remué le village de fond en comble. Finalement le Uchiwa n'était pas mort, il avait fini son voyage , il avait tué un dangereux ennemi et en plus il sortait avec Naruto... La nouvelle fit beaucoup de bruit dans le village et chaque sortie du ténébreux ou du blond était une véritable cohue. Tout le monde voulait savoir le vrai du faux... Et sans arrêt il répétait inlassablement leur histoire jusqu'à évoquer le fait qu'ils ont un lien très fort sans jamais vraiment le dire.

Kakashi, l'actuel Hokage avait approuvé avec joie toutes ses nouvelles même s'il fit des remontrances à Naruto pour être parti tout seul au devant du danger. En ce qui concerne Sakura elle n'arrivait plus à rester avec les deux hommes, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en remettre. Il lui faudrait du temps. Les autres amis du duo s'amusèrent de ce retournement de situation ce qui embarrassait souvent Naruto. Hinata avait pourtant été contente pour eux, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

De ce fait Naruto décida de prendre enfin le poste de Hokage. Une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu ce jour là d'ou Sasuke se tenait au premier rang. C'est lui qui posa le chapeau sur la tête de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des larmes de joie. Le ténébreux avait même sourit dans son coin, c'était si rare. Le blond avait atteint son but d'enfance et avait trouvé l'amour. Il était vraiment heureux, entouré de tout le monde qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre devant les six statues de pierre qui seraient bientôt sept.

Un soir Naruto rentra chez lui. Il soupira après tant de travail. Habillé de sa tenue de Kage et de son écharpe rouge il arpenta les rues du village. Le blond ne s'imaginait pas qu'Hokage était un travail si prenant. Il passa devant les tout nouveaux immeubles de Konoha, plus modernes qu'avant et il rangea sa tablette. Il en avait enfin fini avec les traités diplomatiques et les nouveaux certificats d'inventions pour aujourd'hui. Jamais Konoha n'avait été aussi développé et il en était heureux. En regardant son visage en pierre il ne put s'empêcher de sourire surtout qu'au-dessus trônait les bâtiments les plus modernes de tous.

Dans la pénombre, il sentit soudain une présence. Il se stoppa et chercha du regard sans trouver d'où venait cette impression. Soudain, sortie de nulle part une ombre débarqua derrière lui et tira sur son écharpe rouge. L'ombre se colla à Naruto et ôta son masque d'ANBU:

\- Par le fil rouge de notre destin, je vais te faire l'amour comme une bête. Prépare-toi car ce soir je vais te faire ta fête mon petit Naruto.

Le blond sourit et le regarda en biais avec un air très sexy:

\- Je t'attends alors, montre-moi tout ton pouvoir. Mais attends-toi à ce que je riposte.

\- Hmmm voyons qui est le plus fort alors.

Sasuke le retourna puis le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche de sa nouvelle main, sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il se colla contre lui avec amour et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les deux ninjas se tenaient fermement l'un contre l'autre puis Sasuke murmura à l'oreille du blond:

\- Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent mais... Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur meurtri.

Naruto le mordilla à l'oreille:

\- Pas autant que moi.

Rapidement le blond se téléporta avec Sasuke jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. La nuit allait être explosive, tout comme leur couple. Pourquoi se retenir après tant de temps à se courir après?

 **Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient bien compris *******

SasuNaru Page 24


End file.
